A printing press having printing units for use in newspaper printing, as well as a printing unit for use in printing semi-commercial products, is known from DE 102 38 919 A1. Production of the printed products is performed on a common folding apparatus having a newspaper and an illustration folding apparatus.
WO 2004/024448 A1 discloses a printing press with several printing units, with at least one dryer and with a folding apparatus. The printing units are arranged next to each other in relation to the axial direction of their cylinders. Projected into a horizontal plane, a path from the printing units to a former structure, with three formers, has a 90° bend.
A printing press with several printing towers, for use in printing newspaper products, is disclosed in WO 03/031182 A1. The printing towers are arranged in an alignment extending perpendicularly in relation to the axial direction of their printing group cylinders, so that the printing press is embodied in a so-called in-line press arrangement. The direction of entry into formers of a former structure, which is arranged in a straight-line running direction, also extends along, or at least parallel, to the printing machinery alignment.
Two lines of printing presses, each having several printing groups arranged side-by-side, through which a web runs one after the other, is known from DE 40 12 396 A1. Added devices of the one printing press can be utilized for transferring the web into the other printing press.
A printing press with several side-by-side arranged printing groups and an aligned former structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,506 A. Partial webs, which have been imprinted in several colors can be conducted from printing groups, which are offset by 90° with respect to each other, onto the former structure of the first printing press.
DE 20 2005 010 058 U1, and EP 16 83 634 A1, both show a printing press with two partial printing press systems. The printing press systems are differently embodied in such a way that a web of material to be imprinted can be printed with different numbers of printed pages.
Examples of printing presses, or printing press systems having combined heatset/coldset lines of printing presses are provided in the publication “Handbuch der Printmedien” [Printing Media Handbook], Springer, 2000, pp. 357 and 358.
The publication of Alexander Braun “Atlas des Zeitungs—und Illustrationsdruckes” [Atlas of Newspaper and Illustration Printing], Polygraph, 1960, represents on page 152 a printing press with a printing group of a width of four plates and a double-width former structure with a downstream-located folding apparatus. Imprinted webs of one-page width from an envelope or insert printing press, with printing groups offset by 90° in relation to the first printing press, can be supplied to the first printing press in the folding apparatus.